School Ties
by SliverOfSilver88
Summary: Highschool AU. Life is monotonous for Kakashi, senior school Englishteacher. All he wants is some sort of interesting intervention. Unfortunately,it looks like he's going to get a little more than he bargained for. KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

**... So. Fanfiction, eh? It's been a while.**

* * *

There were times when Hatake Kakashi wondered why he had ever become a teacher.

Was it the late nights, the bad pay, the crowded lunch hours and the disrespect? Was it that he missed out on eating most days because he had to sit down, put the glasses on and go over test paper after test paper after test paper all for the sake of a bunch of adolescent maniacs who had next to no interest in his subject anyway? Or was it simply the students themselves? Hormonal and difficult and annoying and emotional, who he was bound _by law_ not to strangle senseless, but to protect and look out for?

He looked at the stack of papers on his desk, then the sun unfairly far away outside his window, and the two students standing at the door of his staffroom, and decided that it was probably all of the above.

"Hatake-sensei? We were looking for Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Hes on class."

"Ah. Okay. Thanks, then."

And that was probably it the highest point on the incredibly flat rollercoaster that was his typical day. School life was monotonous and boring, as much for the teachers as it was for the students. But it was worse for him, he thought. They might think that learning about things like literary techniques were boring, but at least they didnt have to repeat it to an unwilling crowd ad nauseam, day after day, week after week, _month_ after _month_ until the thought of smashing ones brains out against the whiteboard started to look unsettlingly appealing. So then, the question was: Why did he keep doing it?

The simple answer was that he didnt know what else to do. Stuck in a familiar rut was still better than being stuck somewhere _un_familiar. School was based around a routine dull, but tolerable and everyone understood his character enough to know when to leave him alone or when to speak to him as well as _what_ they could and could not speak to him about. Unfortunately, the conversation frame was tiny, and the vast majority of his colleagues had given up really trying. Most would call his existence lonely, and, if he was honest with himself, he would probably label it the same, but it worked for him, and he didnt see any real need to change it. Nobody was particularly worth stepping outside the shell for anyway.

He sat back in his chair and looked through the window again. The sky outside was bright, but it was winter, and the temperature was deceptive. He caught the eye of a student passing by and received a snarl for his trouble. Sasuke stalked away with his usual storm cloud hovering over his head, and Kakashi reconsidered.

Maybe he _should_ make more of an effort to socialise, if only for the brats sake. Kakashi felt hed lived his life well enough up to this point, scraping by socially on looks and a mysterious demeanor alone, but he had his doubts about Sasuke. Whereas the guy had the same prodigious abilities, he seemed at a loss with what to do with them. At sixteen, he still hadnt been in any sort of relationship - not even so much as a drunken one night stand. Kakashi knew he came home, studied, then went to bed. Never so much as a phone call was made or answered unless absolutely necessary, and whenever people - two girls in particular - dropped by, he'd speak no more than he had to before slamming the door in their faces.

No tact. No social ability whatsoever.

"Morning, Hatake-sensei!" grinned a student passing by the door.

Kakashi grunted dismissively, waving a hand without even bothering to see who it was.

But seriously. Something had to be done about Sasuke. He hadn't had the happiest life so far, Kakashi understood, but everyone had issues - including Kakashi himself. Problem was, Sasuke _dwelled_ on it. For someone like Kakashi, who had come to a decision a long time ago to operate firmly under the belief that if you ignored it, it would go away, he was at a loss with what to do. At least Kakashi already knew all about Itachi, and Sasuke was aware of that, so if he wanted to talk, Kakashi was there. He need only ask.

...

Ah. And there goes the bell. Same time as usual.

He blew hair from his eyes with a bored huff and got to his feet, conveniently ignoring the year 12 essays that needed urgent attention. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he made his way out onto the grounds, cutting a path through the swarm of newly-freed students as he did so.

---------

Playground duty was by no means an entertaining pastime, but at least he was outside, away from those pesky papers. He stood at the edge of the school oval, casually slumped, chewing nonchalantly on a piece of cake kindly donated to him by one of the canteen ladies. At least that made a nice change. In front of him, students were either standing around and eating or playing games of soccer and football on the grass. Kakashi marveled at their energy. There was a time when he could have run around for hours, too. It seemed like an age ago now. Was he getting old? Or did the boredom just make life seem longer? He took another bite of cake, mind completely null and void of anything significant.

That was, until an old, loud car made its way into the student car park, roaring and spluttering like no machine Kakashi had ever heard. Everyone on the oval stopped and turned, like predators sensing prey. Kakashi found himself caught up in it. He kept his eye on the two people that got out of the shrieking car.

...

Truth be told, it was a let down. At _least_, Kakashi thought, one of them could have had tentacles or something. Maybe a pair of wings or even kinky thigh-high boots? Just _something_ more than a blond in the senior uniform accompanied by a tanned guy with a ponytail, who was, despite the scar across his nose, probably the most normal person that Kakashi had ever seen. At least the younger one looked like he had some kind of personality.

It seemed everyone else was of the same opinion. As the two newcomers made their way up the path past the oval, the other students turned away and returned to what they were doing beforehand. A cold winter breeze blew across Kakashi as he stood, still watching them. The older of the two had singled him out and was heading his way. As a teacher, Kakashi couldnt very well just ignore or run away from anyone who was obviously a new student with his guardian, but he tried to make himself look as distant as possible nonetheless.

No such luck.

"Hello! My names Umino Iruka, and this is Uzumaki Naruto. Are you a teacher here?"

Kakashi sighed inwardly. Such a generic greeting. Once again, nothing interesting worth noticing, except that they both seemed unnaturally bright.

"Yup."

"In that case, could you tell me where to find the front office? Need to enroll this guy, and apologise for being late." White teeth stood out against tanned skin as he smiled. His good humour was actually kind of irritating. Kakashi found himself hoping that something would happen soon to smoosh that out of him, and was surprised. That was unreasonably hostile, even for him.

"Its over there," he mumbled, uninterested, raising an arm and pointing blithely. "Can't miss it."

There was that smile again. "Thanks. Come on, Naruto. Youre already late enough without making it worse." He gestured for the blond to follow him before continuing up the hill, but Naruto stayed, eyeing Kakashi suspiciously. The teacher returned his look blankly, sneakily taking another bite of cake and chewing nonchalantly.

"Why're you hiding your face?" he asked, standing on tiptoe and trying to see over the high colour of his jacket. "Are you ugly?"

"Heartbreakingly so," Kakashi answered agreeably.

On the interesting scale it was better than anything else that had happened that day - or that week, for that matter - but being asked about his face wasnt that uncommon. Strangely enough, more strangers asked him than acquaintances. Certainly no student of his ever had, although the odd comment was made every so often when they thought he couldnt hear them.

"Where'd your other eye go?" was the next question that came straight from the blond's mouth. "Do you even have one? Why do you hide it? Does it shoot lasers?"

Kakashi was about to answer that yes, yes it did, when Naruto was grabbed by the collar and yanked away from him. Iruka scolded him for annoying others and apologised to a mildly amused teacher before dragging him onwards and upwards towards the front office. Kakashi watched them go, listening to the cries of protest as the student, bent over because of the difference in height, tried to struggle free of Irukas iron grip.

Kakashi stayed still for a bit, then took another bite of cake, acknowledging Sasuke's sudden presence beside him with a brief glance.

"I'm not going to be in class next period," the student told him. Kakashi was aware of the girls who had suddenly stopped what they were doing to turn towards his charge, and hoped the reason for his absence would involve one - or more - of them.

"Where're you going?" he asked in the spirit of duty.

"I have an appointment," was the reply. That said, Sasuke promptly left. He was never one to linger if he had nothing to say. Kakashi didnt bother to ask what sort of appointment the teenager had. He wasnt one to skip class without a reason.

Truth be told, it was a little annoying having such a good student under his care.

* * *

**I don't even know where I'm going with this. Want to play around with two - maybe even three - pairings though. KakaIru +....? You can guess if you'd like?**

**...**

**Um. It ate my commas and speechmarks... That's really annoying...**


	2. Chapter 2

***greets***

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :D Reviews are fun - and even moreso, I think, are motivational stab threats...**

***lols at***

**I would give you cookies, but then they would be virtual/internet cookies, and I can't imagine anyone would actually like those. I'd also donate attractive men (or women) if you so wished, but unfortunately, I'd probably want too much to keep them to myself. Sorry XD**

* * *

"So youre the new kid, are you?"

Iruka continued writing out an excuse for their lateness as Naruto turned and answered the boy that had spoken to him. It involved sleeping in, losing a uniform, getting lost, missing a bus and forgetting a phone, so there was quite a bit to explain. The man behind the reception desk was reading the note upside-down while he was writing it, and hed make the odd comment every so often about writing a late note, not a novel.

"It's ridiculous, and not the best for first impressions," Iruka frowned, pushing the completed note forwards, but thats what happened. "We're new around here. I should have checked the route out before today."

"It's his first day, so it doesn't really matter," the receptionist smiled. "Are you his father?"

Iruka grinned, happy to be mistaken as such. "Ah no. But I'm the one who takes care of him, Umino Iruka. Ill actually be starting here tomorrow as well."

"Oh? Youd be replacing Hayate-sensei, then?"

"I think that was his name."

"I see. So youll be teaching humanities, then, I suppose?"

"I'll teach where I'm put, at this point," Iruka smiled. "I'm really grateful to have gotten this spot, so I'll do whatever the principal wants. I am, however, going to become the new boy's councilor for the school. That was the main reason I was hired. I have lots of experience from a number of other places."

"You've moved around a lot?" The tone was suspicious.

"Sometimes Naruto gets into a little bit of trouble," Iruka winced honestly. "He's a great kid, but sometimes he gets... a little carried away with things."

"Ah."

Iruka hated the look on the receptionist's face - as if he had already judged Naruto. It made him angry, his protective side flaring dangerously behind the cheerful exterior. The boy was still talking to the one who had addressed him before. To Iruka's surprise, they looked to be getting on well.

"Well, if thats all, I guess I'll leave Naruto to it."

He made to say goodbye to the blond, but while he was talking to another kid his age, Iruka figured it would be embarrassing for him to interrupt. He settled with allowing himself a relieved smile before heading towards the exit.

"Oh? Umino-san? Thats your office, over there, by the way," the receptionist called out, drawing his attention. "The door's just behind that alcove," he pointed. "Take a look around if you want. It hasn't been used properly in a while - there's only been someone from outside the faculty coming in every couple of days. How about you set up shop now? You can stay there if you like, for today, too. You might even have someone come by."

"That would be unlikely," came a cold voice. It sounded from behind Iruka, and made him start. He hadn't heard anyone approach. "Who are you?"

Iruka turned and met the icy black gaze of a sullen student, one who glared at him as though determined to persecute him for some unknown wrong. Instead of being intimidated, though, Iruka remained completely neutral. He had met kids like this before. They usually took down the cold front if you ignored it, he found. It would never work if you didnt establish equal ground, in any case, and something told him hed be seeing more of this kid in the future.

"Umino Iruka, the new boys guidance councilor," he smiled, polar opposite reactions to each other creating a strange atmosphere. "I'll also be teaching here as of tomorrow. What's your name?" He extended a hand.

The gesture was responded to with nothing less than contempt, but Iruka didnt miss the brief flash of uncertainty and surprise that crossed the students face. He seemed almost ready to take the hand, then thought better of it, clenching his own by his side. Iruka kept eye contact for a while longer, but let the issue drop.

"Well, anyway," he smiled. "It was nice to meet you. Did you come here for a reason? It doesnt look like the other councilor has come in today. If youd already scheduled an appointment, do you want to have a session with me now? Its completely up to you."

"Don't just make up stories for your own amusement," he snarled suddenly. Iruka wasnt surprised by the venom in the voice. Once again, it was nothing too unusual for someone like him to act so defensive - especially when there was still Naruto, the other boy, and the office staff within the general vicinity.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to upset you."

"Who said I was upset? You've never even _met_ me, and youre acting like an expert."

"Hey. Stop speaking to him like that. _Now_."

Naruto had stopped speaking to the other boy and was now at Irukas side, arms crossed and blue eyes glowering savagely. It struck a chord in Irukas heart to see him so protective, even though it usually caused more trouble than was necessary. If nothing else, being with Naruto was never dull.

"Naruto, its okay."

"Don't say that!" he snapped. "Because its not. You cant just let people like him treat you like that." To the scowling ice king in front of him he asked, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I dont have to answer to someone like _you_," he snarled. Iruka held Narutos wrist just incase he got any ideas. He could feel the muscle tensed under his skin, and mentally commanded the blond to calm down.

"Naruto, we should leave this young man to his business," Iruka said, nudging him lightly. "You should get to class. What do you have?"

"English," was the short reply. The two teenagers still hadn't broken eye contact. It was almost inhuman.

"Well, maybe you should head off - see? Thats the bell now. You dont want to make a bad impression in your first class, right?" His words didnt seem to have much effect on the angry blond, so Iruka tried for something else. "I really want to hear about everything, so make sure you have lots to tell me, okay?"

Narutos whole demeanor changed with that, from fuming to excited. He hefted his new schoolbag over his shoulder and smiled brilliantly. "Yeah! Itll be great! Ill have heaps of stories to tell this arvo! I promise!"

"Hurry up, then," Iruka told him, releasing his wrist. Naruto called over the student hed been talking to before, who swaggered towards them with an air of confidence about him. Iruka greeted him politely, and received a toothy grin in return.

"This is Kiba, by the way. We've got the same class. He says he'll show me around."

"Thank you, then, Kiba."

"Right. Weve gotta get to class then. See you, Iruka!" Iruka hadnt been expecting the swift hug that followed, but, he supposed, they had always had a relationship fixed somewhere between brothers and father and son, so he shouldnt have been surprised. It was just the whereabouts that was unusual.

"We're in school, idiot," he said flatly.

"Yeah. But you're not a teacher till tomorrow, right?" came the argument. "Besides. Its fun to embarrass you."

Iruka knocked him upside the head without hesitation. "Just as long as you dont plan to reach your seventeenth birthday," he warned. Kiba laughed good-naturedly, he noticed, and he gave him another smile.

"Oh - hey, dont worry about Sasuke," Kiba told Iruka, shooting the glaring teenager in question a knowing smirk. "He's just difficult to deal with in general. Nobody really bothers anymore. Well. Except for the girls. But he doesn't seem real interested in them. Must be because hes -"

He was cut off via a quick chop to his throat, effectively silencing him and sending him crashing back into the wall of the front office. Both Naruto and Iruka acted instantly, with the councilor moving to try and stop them both by grabbing the blond's wrists tightly in a lock behind his back.

"Calm down!" he shouted, using his other hand to keep a fuming Sasuke at arms length. "It's been _ten minutes_, Naruto! This just isnt acceptable!"

"I'm not the one that threw the first punch, am I?" he snarled back, straining his head over his shoulder and struggling, trying to reach the scowling boy at the other end of Iruka's arm.

"I dont _care_, Naruto. Dont touch him. You and Kiba can get to class." He made sure to catch Naruto's eye, glaring so savagely that the teenager backed down instantly. Naruto knew that look. "Go. Now. Well talk about this later." He released the hold on his wrists and the two boys left, throwing looks back at Sasuke as they did so.

The pale boy was still standing there, eyes narrowed, seemingly unsure of what to do. "Are you okay?" Iruka asked, turning to face him, concerned. He wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, or something, but considering his position, it would definitely be called indecent. After all, the receptionists had been watching the whole episode like bloodthirsty vultures. Iruka cursed his lack of luck for when it came to first impressions.

Sasuke slapped the hand that had been so close to his chest away, even as Iruka started to let it fall. "I didn't need your help," he snarled, and turned on his heel, stalking swiftly down the corridor, adjacent to the direction the others had taken. Iruka was stuck looking after him with an exasperated expression on his face.

Was nothing ever easy?

"Well. I hope you all enjoyed the show," he said dully, angling his head towards the office personnel. But it hadn't been _all _bad - at least Naruto didnt throw any punches, he thought thankfully. Not that he hadnt wanted to.

As Iruka made to follow the three students' example and leave the office, there was the sound of crinkling as he stepped on something. He looked down to see a note, folded meticulously, left on the floor. Had someone dropped it just then?

He opened it, knowing that for reasons of privacy, he probably shouldnt.

**This note gives** _Sasuke Uchiha_ **permission to be out of class during periods** 7 & 8

**on the** _10/5/09_** to have a **_two period_ **session with the guidance councilor** _Yakushi Kabuto_

He'd made an appointment to see the other councilor? But Yakushi had never showed up? Did that make any sense at all? Iruka wanted to find out more about the whole situation. He approached the receptionist again, and asked for the phone number of the former guidance councilor. The receptionist was hesitant, obviously keeping a completely different impression of Iruka now that he had seen the little fight just then. Iruka wished, not for the first time in his life, that office workers would just do their job and shut up about it.

----------

"Hello? My name is Umino Iruka, and I've taken your place as the new boys guidance councilor at Konoha? I have some questions to ask you about Uchiha Sasuke?" Iruka hunched over his desk as he spoke, examining his free hand.

_"One of the more disappointing students I had to deal with during my time there. Shows incredible academic and physical ability, but does not seem able to comprehend punctuality_."

The voice on the other end of the phone was colder than Iruka wanted it to be. For someone who worked as a councilor, Yakushi didnt seem to have to right attitude. Iruka was the one who would be asking questions, so why did it feel like he was being interrogated?

"What do you mean by that?"

_"Sasuke made several appointments to come and see me over the space of the four months I was working there. Every Tuesday and Friday I left my schedule almost completely free so that he could arrange something any time he wanted - more or less. But each time I waited there for him, and he never showed up. He wouldn't acknowledge his lack of presence, either. He did, however, explain once that if he didnt come, then he didnt need me, and was fine."_

"But he still kept making appointments, right?"

_"Yes."_

"He made one for today, too," Iruka frowned into the receiver, drumming his fingers against the table now. "It's a Friday. Why didnt you come? I found him outside the office.

_Truthfully, Umino-san, I grew tired of his games. I do not have the time to waste with students that treat my career like a plaything. There are other kids that need my help._

But if that was the case, why did you keep accepting appointments? Is this time the only time you havent actually turned up and left him there by himself?

There was no answer on the other end of the line, so Iruka took that as a no.

"Some kids have problems opening up to others. Especially if it's a councilor. Going to them means you definitely have something wrong. Its not the same as confiding in a friend. Surely youd know this."

_"Watch what you say, Umino-san."_

Was that a threat?

"How could you do that to a child who needed your help?"

...

...

_"I'm a busy man, Umino-san. Is there anything else you wanted to complain about?"_

"C-Complain about?! This is a serious issue, Yakushi-san!" he spluttered, outraged. "Yakushi-san? Hello?"

But he was gone. Iruka gripped the phone so tight in his hand he thought he would crush it, then placed it on the desk with a similar amount of force. His eyes were closed as he fumed, trying to understand how someone could neglect their position like that. If there was one thing he couldnt stand, it was ignoring others when they needed help - he knew first hand what that felt like, and had sworn to himself hed try his hardest to spare anyone else that same fate. It was just cruel.

"Umino-san? Here are the files you wanted," came a voice from the doorway. Iruka looked up sharply and rose to his feet, taking the folder and thanking the woman that had handed it to him before opening it and scanning until he found a name he wanted to see.

**Guardian: **Kakashi Hatake

* * *

**... You know, I really hate office staff - never had a guy in the office though. Office ladies = death on a stick. *shakes fist at***


End file.
